


Единственная

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Как она улыбается — будто над морем восходит солнце.





	Единственная

**Author's Note:**

> AU, далёкий пре!канон, стилизация

У дочери Александры — тонкий эллинский профиль, смуглая кожа, алые ленты в смоляных волосах. Как она улыбается — будто над морем восходит солнце, будто никогда не стемнеет в Афинах, пока может улыбаться дочь Александры. Раньше она танцевала, как озорная нимфа из седых мифов, раньше она веселилась на мрачных трагедиях в гулких амфитеатрах и говорила: любое искусство — в радость, ведь эта смерть — не взаправду. И ничем она не похожа на мать: ещё той весной была — легка на подъём и остра на язык, как отец её, лихой человек, бесстрашный воин в багряных одеждах.  
С неё бы чеканить монеты и высекать статуи, её бы выдать за речистого демагога, чтобы род Александры креп и множился в мире и достатке, чтобы была её дочь любимой женой и мудрой матерью. Ведь одна у Александры возлюбленная дочь, больше детей боги ей не послали — и не пошлют уже.  
У дочери Александры — лихорадочный блеск в тёмных глазах, и когда она отнимает платок от губ, тот ал.  
Говорят врачи: не доживёт она до весенних ветров.  
Вторят им знающие люди: не нужно было называть дочь этим злым именем.

Мудрецы приходят с востока, и глаза у них лисьи.  
Гости такие обычно приносят с собой сладкие соблазны, но у их речей — вкус не только надежды, но и горечи. Там, откуда пришли они, ведают тайну бессмертия; там, куда зовут они Александру, может её безнадёжная дочь обрести здоровье и силу, какой не владел её славный отец и никто из живущих.  
Но всему есть цена, говорят они Александре, и она не решается выплатить её сразу. Эта цена — не в золоте и не в рубинах, эта цена — в столетиях и в живой крови.  
Или уйти им до весенних ветров обеим: одной от болезни, другой от тоски — или решиться на страшное и обречь себя на разлуку.  
Мудрецы с лисьими глазами сулят, что столетия покажутся мигом.  
Подаренный мудрецами клинок холодит ладони Александры каждой ночью. Ей нужно решиться — но всякий раз, как на стали блестит лунный блик, кажется Александре: после её расплаты солнце никогда не взойдёт над морем. Не надо верить людям с востока — но мойры уже готовы оборвать нить.  
В последнюю зимнюю ночь Александра неслышно ступает по спальне дочери и отводит полог.  
Что солнце не встаёт над Афинами утром и небо черным-черно — ей уже неведомо; за солнцем она идёт на восток, рука об руку с мудрецами. За солнцем — и за дочерью, повязав на запястье её кровавую ленту.

***

У дочери Александры — тонкий эллинский профиль, смуглая кожа, смоляные длинные волосы, злое имя. Над ним она смеялась в гулких амфитеатрах, говорила, что и ей умирать не взаправду.  
Мудрецы, что пришли с востока, не солгали.  
И надо бы повязать в эти чёрные волосы алую ленту, но она истлела за долгий миг, отданный Александрой в оплату. Она не помнит; касается локонов дочери ладонью.  
Было ли небо над Афинами черно в тот день — больше не важно. Злое ли имя выбрала Александра дочери, не важно тоже — над ними никто не будет властен, ни люди, ни рок.  
— Электра, — шепчет она спустя долгую вечность, и дочь Александры улыбается.  
Но солнце над Нью-Йорком почему-то не встаёт.


End file.
